


appreciation

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky is a little shit, Drabble, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Team as Family, Written for Tumblr, toni is a little shit, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “How is my wife more badass than me?” Bucky complained to Natasha, packing up his guns. “I’m an assassin. I’m the Winter Soldier. I was a damn ghost story for, like, seventy years. And yet, she’s infinitely more badass. How?”“She’s Toni Stark,” Natasha shook her head, smiling slightly. “It was never even a contest, Yasha.”





	appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcnystcnks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/gifts).



> for tonystanktableforone on tumblr (and ao3), who wanted 29 for fem!tony/Bucky on my tumblr prompt list (https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/post/184957419890/drabble-challenge), which was "how is my wife more badass than me?"
> 
> hope i did what you wanted!

Bucky watched in shock as Toni decimated the entire squadron of Doom Bots that had been pinning Steve down, despite the clear damage to her suit. She fought like a demon protecting her friend, utterly merciless. 

 

Next to him, Natasha whistled her appreciation. “I didn’t teach her that,” she said, indicating Toni’s fighting style. She had dumped the wrecked suit, down to a gauntlet and a handgun that Bucky had no idea the origins of. “Did you know she could do that?”

 

“Nope,” Bucky shook his head, lining up a shot to help his wife. Not that she needed it; she had already beaten all of her opponents and was teasing Steve. “But I’ve learned that it’s best not to underestimate Toni.”

 

“You do know you’re on open coms, right?” Toni remarked. Even from his distance, Bucky could see her satisfied smirk. 

 

“Gotta let everyone know how much I love my best girl,” he flirted, expertly multitasking and taking down a bot that had snuck up on her. “Watch your six, dollface.”

 

Clint made gagging noises over the line. “We have  _ rules  _ about this shit!”   
  


“Language,” Steve chastised. 

 

“You’re focusing on the wrong thing here, Cap,” Clint complained.

 

“You’re just jealous of our love, Hawkass,” Toni teased, sitting down on a chunk of rubble to repair a part of her suit. Bucky was too far away to tell exactly what she was doing, but Steve was guarding her. 

 

“More like grossed out by it,” grumbled Clint. “Captain, you’ve got incoming at two o’clock.”

 

Steve cursed. “Language!” everyone said immediately. 

 

“Buck, are you covering Toni?” he asked, hefting his shield. He cast an anxious look at Toni, who was still doing repairs. 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, peering through his scope. “Do you need me on the ground?”

 

“Not yet,” Steve said, staring forward. “Just stay on Toni.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Bucky leered. Toni blew him a kiss from her spot on the ground. 

 

“Gross,” Clint repeated. “Absolutely disgusting.”

 

Toni raised her middle finger at his perch with one hand, using the gun in the other to take down another couple Doom Bots. She had gotten whatever part of her suit she had been working on up and running, and it was standing sentry at her back until she could get back into it. 

 

Still, seeing her so exposed made Bucky nervous. “Toni, honey, wanna get back in the suit?” he shot, rapid-fire, at the robots she was fighting. 

 

Toni executed a move that was pure Black Widow, slinging her legs around the robot’s neck and using her nimble fingers to tamper with its control panel. “Not really,” she panted. “Don’t have the dexterity I need in it.”

 

“You know how much I love your fingers, doll, but wouldn’t it be safer-” all of the Doom Bots fell to the ground, sparking, and Toni bowed theatrically. “Never mind.”

 

“I swear, I’m going to give Doom a lesson in how to be a competent villain,” she grumbled. “This was insulting. J, be a dear and call him up for me?”

 

“ _ Please  _ don’t do that,” Steve said, alarmed. “Toni,  _ no _ .”

 

“How is my wife more badass than me?” Bucky complained to Natasha, packing up his guns. He was ignoring Steve and Toni’s squabbling; frankly, Toni wasn’t wrong on the subject of Doom’s insulting incompetence. “I’m an assassin. I’m the  _ Winter Soldier _ . I was a damn ghost story for, like, seventy years. And yet, she’s infinitely more badass. How?”

 

“She’s  _ Toni Stark _ ,” Natasha shook her head, smiling slightly. “It was never even a contest, Yasha.”

 

“She’s so out of my league.”

 

“One hundred percent.”

 

“ _ Open coms _ ,” Clint moaned, yelping as Toni shot at him.

 

“It’s nice to be appreciated,” Toni said smugly, taking off in a somewhat wobbly flight. “Not that you’d know, Legolas.”

 

“Cap, she’s being mean to me,” said Clint.

 

“Cap, I saved your ass,” Toni pointed out. 

 

Steve, wisely, turned off his com set. 

 

A short crackle in his ear indicated to Bucky that Toni had switched to a private line. “Hey, soldier,” she purred. “Wanna show me just how much you appreciate me?”

 

Needless to say, Bucky hightailed it back to the Tower to show his wife exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> come to my tumblr (imposter-human) and leave me a prompt (or just scream at me im cool with that)
> 
> comments and kudos make my day :)))


End file.
